Heir to the dragon
by Wandering Sage
Summary: Naruto is brought to Konaha as an infant. bad summury, have lost where this was going. adopted by tails08


1Heir to the dragon

Prologue

AR: greetings. This is a mix between Naruto, yu yu hakusho and my own mixture of fantasy. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi Kazama was worried. The nine tailed fox was attacking and his loyal ninja were being slaughtered. He didn't know why the kyubi was attacking but knew he had to do something. 'Damn! How do we stop him?' he thought. He sighed. 'I guess there's no other way.' He called out loud, "Kakashi, get over here!"

An anbu wearing a dog mask appeared beside Arashi. "Sensei?"

"I need you to bring my newborn daughter." answered Arashi.

Kakashi was about to leave when a voice rang out. "Hold. I'm afraid I can't allow another family to get involved at this time." a man with flaming red hair and blue eyes appeared in front of Arashi. He wore black robes and had a bundle in his hands. "Even if the jailer were the Yondaime's daughter, the villagers would still want her head. Please, use this child." he handed the bundle to Arashi.

Arashi opened it and nearly dropped the bundle. "This kid has scales!" he may have been hokage, but he was still easily surprised. "Who are you?"

The man sighed. "My name is Yoshi Uzamaki. Better known as the Ryuujin. There's no time for proper introductions, this has to be now!"

Arashi nodded solemnly and summoned Gamabunta. When Gamabunta saw Yoshi, he bowed his head and told Arashi, "Get on already."

Once Arashi and Gamabunta were out of earshot, Yoshi sighed. "One seen as an angel of death. The other as a demon. When the tides turn, Shinigami and Ryu of Konaha will rise victorious."

Kakashi asked, "What?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Forgive me. I was thinking out loud." he walked away from the battlefield.

(A/N: okay you all probably knows what happens at this point, so I'll fast forward to later that night, in the Hokage's tower.)

The Clan elders were shouting for the child's death. "Kill the demon! Let him burn! Kill the Kyubi brat!!!"

The reinstated Sarutobi sighed. 'The child may have scales, but he saved the village.' He was about to say something when he heard something in his head. _I'll handle this._

All of a sudden, there was an eruption of Killing intent coming from the shadows, near the Uchiha elder. A dark figure back flipped to the center and everyone fell silent. The Inuzuka elder broke the silence. "Who are you? And how dare you interrupt the council?"

The figure took off his hood to show flaming red hair. "Funny, I thought it was a lynch mob." the killing intent lessened, some. "My name is Yoshi Uzamaki. I would ask if you could care for the child, but I see that the second I'm gone, you'll probably kill him. So, when I return to Konaha I expect to find the child alive. If not, the entire dragon council will wipe Konaha, and quite possibly the entire land of fire, from the face of the planet."

Several of the elders started laughing, not noticing the twitch in Yoshi's eye. _This guy's obviously insane. Everyone knows that dragons don't exist. Maybe we should send him to the..._

"Looney bin?" asked Yoshi. The eyes of the Hyuga elder went wide. "I see a demonstration is in order. I ask forgiveness in advance Hokage-sama. Kai!" Yoshi disappeared to be replaced by a large dragon with twelve black wings and gray scales. He flew through the roof and looked down at the council. **Believe** **me now?**

The hokage had one thought going through his mind. 'Great. More paperwork.' he called out. "We believe you, Yoshi-sama."

**Good!** He flew towards the tower and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared in human form. "To make sure that he's safe, I'll have him live with my personal guard. I trust that they'll be instated as Shinobi and assistant instructors. Now, gentlemen and ladies of the council, I suggest that you go home and rest."

Sarutobi sighed. "Meeting adjourned." the council members left. He walked over to Yoshi when the killing intent lessened. "There is much we need to talk about."

Yoshi nodded and followed Sarutobi to his office. He saw that it wasn't too large nor too small. "Nice."

Sarutobi smiled and sat at his desk. "Thank you. But I doubt you only followed me to see what my office looks like. I hope you don't mind answering some questions."

"Not at all." answered Yoshi.

"First off, why does he have scales?" asked Sarutobi.

Yoshi scratched the back of his neck. "I'm afraid all I can say is that he is especially important to the dragon council."

"Second, where will you're guards live?" asked Sarutobi.

Yoshi pondered. "Some prefer the dark, others the woods, some fire and some open spaces. But I don't think they'll mind living nearby the boy, as long as they're all in different houses."

"Very well, third. What is his name?" asked Sarutobi.

"His clan name is Uzamaki." said Yoshi. "His first name is Naruto."

Sarutobi nodded. "When do you plan on returning?"

"Six years from now." said Yoshi.

"Last. Does he have a bloodline?" asked Sarutobi.

Yoshi actually grinned. "Yes, actually. But I'm afraid I can't tell you. But the age it starts is ten." he handed Sarutobi five pieces of paper. "These are the family abilities of the five clans of my guard." he walked out the door.

Sarutobi looked at the papers. After reading them he blinked his eyes. 'The hell?' (Z)

Heir

Yoshi sighed outside the room reserved for Naruto. He turned around to find his trusted friends. "Watch over him and the Kazama girl. Also, since this village is currently lacking in manpower, help them out. This is an A mission. Good luck." the five clan heads nodded and vanished. He looked at Naruto again and smiled. 'You look a lot like your father.' he vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: hi. Kinda short I know but hey, it's kinda a new idea. Please review and tell me what I need to work on.

(Z) the reason he said what he did is because these aren't your regular clans. I'll give little bios now.

Clan name: Senjo

Physical characteristics: pointed ears, light tanned

Usual element affinity: wind

Fighting style: Kenjutsu

Bloodline: Raida-kaze

BL description: allows the user to use the winds to lift themselves or to tell them secrets

Clan name: Kasai

Physical Characteristics: moderatly pretty, flame style hair

Usual elemental affinity: Fire

Fighting style: Taijutsu

Bloodline: Voco Kasai

BL description: able to summon fire to their hands, or anywhere.

Clan name: Taka

Physical characteristics: hawk like eyes

Usual element affinity: shadow

Fighting style: bojutsu

Bloodline: TakakageArashi

BL description: summons shadow birds from their shadows, or advanced, their hands

Clan name: Chishio

Physical characteristics: blood red eyes, pale skin

Usual elemental affinity: water, earth

Fighting style: Taijutsu

Bloodline: Chiken

Bl description: can form weapons from blood. Can also turn into bats.

The first one to guess correctly what mythical/legendary creature I based each of the four off of, get's to tell me who Sakura should be with. That's really the only one I can't think of who to put with. Thanks. Till next time, Shinobi and konouchis! (I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong.)


End file.
